The Infinity Stones
The Infinity Stones are six immensely powerful gem-like objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entities. Each of the stones possesses unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations for millennia. Only beings of immense power can directly wield the Stones, such as Celestials, and the Mad Titan Thanos. Lesser beings would face dire consequences: Johann Schmidt was cursed to Vormir to guard the Soul Stone after touching an active Tesseract, Jane Foster became ill after being exposed to the Aether, Carina exploded when she touched the Power Stone; however, these effects can be reduced if a group is sharing the power among themselves. It is also possible to place an Infinity Stone (or multiple) inside a container to allow the user to wield the Stone's power without suffering the normal repercussions. Examples include the Space Stone inside the Tesseract, the Mind Stone inside the Scepter and later in Vision's forehead, the Power Stone inside the Orb and later the Cosmi-Rod, the Time Stone inside the Eye of Agamotto, the Reality Stone as the Aether, and all of the Infinity Stones housed in the Infinity Gauntlet. Stones Power Stone * Stone Color: Purple * Original Containment Unit: Orb * Description: The Power Stone is an incredible power source, it increases the user's physical abilities and allows it to manipulate energy, which, when used at full potential, has enough power to obliterate an entire planet when unleashed. Time Stone * Stone Color: Green * Original Containment Unit: Eye of Agamotto * Description: The Eye of Agamotto is an ancient artifact, a pendant created by Agamotto, the first Sorcerer Supreme, presumably to contain and harness the power of the green Time Stone contained inside. When wielded by someone having the necessary knowledge and skills, it appeared to be able to control the flow of time, be it on a small or massive scale, notably to turn back something to a previous state, to accelerate its time in order to apply changes that have not happened yet, or to lock it in a time loop, resetting its state until the wielder stops its effect. Space Stone * Stone Color: Blue * Original Containment Unit: Tesseract * Description: The Tesseract is named for its cube-like appearance and is capable of controlling space itself, providing the user instant access to any location throughout the universe if used correctly. The unique element that composes the Tesseract has also been used to create advanced weaponry by races like the Humans. It is later revealed that the cube is a containment unit built around the actual Infinity Stone so that it could be somewhat safely handled and controlled. Despite such protection, touching the Tesseract barehanded can still have dire consequences. Mind Stone * Stone Color: Yellow (Blue within Scepter) * Original Containment Unit: Scepter * Description: '''The Scepter was a weapon that utilized the yellow Mind Stone housed inside a blue computer module, which also masked the stone's presence. It grants to the user powerful mental abilities, like the power to subjugate the minds of others, bending them to the will of the user, as well as project the user's consciousness to a higher plane of existence. The stone was also said to greatly increase the intelligence of those capable of wielding it. Reality Stone * '''Stone Color: Red * Original Containment Unit: Chamber * Description: The Aether appears as a dark, red, viscous liquid. It acts as a symbiotic force, capable of being absorbed into the body of a living host, giving the user the ability to warp reality at will, granting that person immense strength, durability, powers, and subjective influence over the universe. It is later shown that the Aether is actually an Infinity Stone contained in a liquid form. Soul Stone * Stone Color: Orange * Description: According to Wong's ancient texts, the Soul Stone could prove to be the greatest threat out of all the Infinity Stones. The Stone could only be obtained after a personal cost was paid - namely, the sacrifice of a loved one, to ensure that the owner understood its power.